1001 Drabbles
by PrincessofLa
Summary: My new challenge... write 1001 dabbles. Starting September 4th, 2010 I'm going to post once a day.    Rated M because I talk like a sailor. Also maybe sex? Maaaaaaybe. If I feel like it.
1. Obsessed

I'm just ripping off Nijuuni's idea 100%. I found the google random word thing. Anyway, HERE'S 8973023287490378 ficlets!

* * *

It started with the way Axel ate. Roxas used to watch, fascinated, wondering why his boyfriend would smile at his food before chewing. Every meal Roxas would steal small glances, silently wonder but never ask. But after four months, it became an obsession. He didn't listen when Axel explained his reasoning behind his undying love for Paris Hilton. Stopped reaching out for the redhead in his sleep. Just counted down the minutes till they ate again. Till he could sit and wonder and agonize.


	2. Shooting

9/5/10- This one is way LOOOOONG, at least in terms of what I expect from myself. And usually I have to force pieces this long, but this one just kept flowing and making me tear up and get angry with how big of a sap I am. D The dancing grass should have been the last straw, but noooooo, I had to keep going. But I seriously love this one. This is totally how I see them in my head- Roxas is so young and innocent, and trying so damn hard to grow up, and Axel is this big, talkitive asshole who's been there, done that, but he's really a softie. ALSO I personally like to think he's an artist, and Roxas loves him some books, but that's an extra little bit of... character...

also- please tell me what you think is going on here, EXACTLY. I think I was a little too subtle, but maybe not. :/

* * *

They were sprawled out on the hill just beyond Roxas's backyard. Close enough to home that his mom could see them if she dared wander to their fence, but far enough away that he and Axel could lay with their still sweaty and sticky limbs tangled. It was now that Roxas could finally understand on numerous occasions his friends had told him that he'd been missing out. And Axel… he just smiled and tried to catch his breath. He'd been corrupted so long, long ago, he barely batted an eyelash.

And in the silence of the night, the wind blew just enough to make the soft grass dance. The redhead had barely enough strength to roll over and let the blond use his body as a pillow. He could tell Roxas was about to complain about how the grass was going to stick in his hair for a week even if he showered every day, and honestly, Axel thought the boy's mouth could be put to better use.

Kissing Axel always reminded Roxas of fireworks and Razzles. The redhead lived on a never ending supply of the candy…and the fireworks- you couldn't kiss someone like Axel and not think of them. He had too much energy. Too much passion. Too much life. There was too much of him, in his own body, that he couldn't contain it. It spilled out, like oil into the gulf. Like fire over a gas station. Like… oil.

And Roxas was water, as far as Axel was concerned. He'd been everywhere, seen everything. But when he'd met Roxas at a super market, trying to buy his first pack of cigarettes with a poorly made fake id, he knew it was love. The boy's snarky sense of humor and his sometimes obnoxious caution. His wide-eyed wonder when they explored the city and his love of researching cornier reports. His endless contradictions, spilled out of him like a spring that flowed into a babbling brook.

Roxas started counting the seconds till Axel spoke. He was always the talkative one. Roxas loved nothing more than just listening to his boyfriend go on for hours about simple things- the color of a dragon fly they'd just seen, they way clouds probably felt, his hatred for hair ties and his inability to keep hair dye from staining his entire bathroom. How he hated working with charcoal because it stained his hands something fierce, but he loved what he could create with it, especially his drawing of Roxas, and how his most recent was always his favorite. How he used to dream about being a cowboy or an astronaut when he was little, and his undying love of stargazing- especially during warm nights like this…


	3. Birds

9/6/10 DAY THREE!

So, I'm horrified at the amount of Larxene stories out there. THERE NEEDS TO BE MOAR! The woman is sexy and a bitch, and beautiful! THERE NEEDS TO BE MOAR OF HER!

* * *

Larxene hated a lot of things. Children, people with small vocabularies, fat people, spiders, crunchy foods, the color tan, shrimp, her cousin Marie's voice, birth control commercials, Gossip Girl, evergreen trees, neck tattoos, minty toothpicks…and above all else, she hated birds. Not just hate, but loathed the fuckers.

When she and her mother moved from an artsy neighborhood in Denver and into the tiny suburb of Littleton, Larxene had to force herself to adjust to the changes in environment. Parking was easier. The people were boring and sheltered. And just outside Larxene's window, there was the largest evergreen she'd ever had the misfortune of seeing.

At the ungodly hour of 6 am, when her clock radio went off and a very hungover blond peeled her eyes open, her first thought wasn't how she shouldn't have finished off a bottle of Svedka on her own, or how she shouldn't have stayed at Marluxia's so late, it was how the fucking twittering outside her window needed to shut the hell up. She tossed back the blankets and ran to the window, only to find that it was jammed open. And that was how her first day at her new school started.

That was also the beginning of her war against the tree. Her mother loved it. And even though Larxene could cleave a bitch in two, her mother was far, far worse. So the tree had to stay. So the war was now against the birds. The fucking birds.

The next Tuesday, Larxene fixed her window and busted out her screen. Her first attempt at dislodging them involved rotten eggs. This ended in some angry neighbors and her washing their car for a week. Her next attempt took a few phone calls and favors friends owed her. However, asking people to throw rocks at the tree in front of your window wasn't exactly a smart idea. She told the police she saw nothing.

And when the night of Axel's 21st birthday rolled around, Larxene found herself having to climb out her window. Apparently, the neighbor's reports conflicted with hers… and something about obstruction of justice… she wasn't even really that sure. But tonight, she was going to go out and gave herself a good time. However, this involved having to find her way down that godforsaken tree.

Halfway down, she found herself ducking falling eggs, and trying to discover what the fuck that mysterious cracking noise was… at the bottom, while she was cleaning yolk off her boots, she figured it out.

In the morning when she came back, her yard was strangely quiet. As she climbed back up, she realized that she'd killed two birds with one stone…


	4. Moose

9/7/10-Because I'm FUCKING DEAD TIRED, today's post is SSSSSSHHHHHOOOOOORRRRRRTTTTTT

* * *

"Goddamnit, Axel I told you to watch where you were going!" The blond pulled back into his seat, and reached for his cigarettes in his pocket. Lit one. Though about crying.

"I…I'm sorry." Axel's hands were still glued to the steering wheel. Eyes glued open. "Is it… is it dead?"


	5. Poetry

9/8/10 Ps- yesterday's story is dedicated to my lovely friend Cy. She's kind off a godsend. I had literally 5 minutes to finish and post, and I had it done, goddamn it.

* * *

The words wouldn't come out. The pen was blocked up. And Roxas was ready to snap it in two. Tomorrow was Axel's birthday, the one day Roxas really cared about, and the poem he'd been working on for the last two months was more inked out splotches than strings of words.

He was the boy who could do anything. He was a straight A student, with no effort. He had managed to balance three jobs, school, and a boyfriend, with time to spare. But this… this was frustrating.- a little piece of paper, worn, and folded.

He'd fallen asleep at his desk sometime around 6 in the morning. It was a few hours later, when Axel had rung his front door, and Roxas's very confused parents had let the redhead in. He'd had a mini heart attack, when he found Roxas slumped over, knocked over grape soda still trickling down the side of the desk. But a pause later, he'd recognized the slow, steady breathing of his boyfriend. The steady breathing he loved and knew after so many stolen nights together.

"Rox."

The boy jumped as he woke. Something wasn't right. Something about… AXEL!

"I…" his throat closed. Tight. Words… they couldn't come out.

"You got some ink right…" Axel licked his thumb and held Roxas's face. Rubbed the ink away. "Does that say…"

Roxas's words still wouldn't come out as Axel reached behind him and stole the paper. THE paper. All of Roxas's failed confessions. He avoided Axel's face as he read. His hand was still on his cheek, too warm and alive. And time was still. So still. It would be Axel's birthday forever.

Axel cleared his throat. Tilted Roxas's head. Made him look him in the eye. But that angry, "I'm not ready for this" look, that "You ruined everything, you pussy" look, it wasn't there? It wasn't there. Hope fluttered in the bottom of his heart. Maybe… Maybe…


	6. Hunger

9/9/10- Is it bad if I'm watching a Silence of the Lambs documentary and this is the kind of hunger I think of?

* * *

There was something about the way Reno would watch Axel. Something ravenous, animalistic, full of unadulterated want.


	7. Oatmeal

9/9/10 Oh hey there, all two people reading this.

Today's beautiful prompt is OATMEAL! HOW THE HELL DID I PULL THIS OUT OF MY ASS BECAUSE OF FUCKING OATMEAL! D Sometimes my brain likes to explode and shit all over the world. :/

* * *

Namine was a big fan of oatmeal. But she wouldn't eat just anyone's. There was some secret to her mother's oatmeal that, after years of eating, Namine simply couldn't stomach anyone else's. It was no coincidence that she was eating reheated bowl of said magic food, when she got the call from Radiant Garden General Hospital. Her mother was dead.


	8. Church

9/10/10 So this one... this one's gonna be a mulitparter. Because honestly, it's too late to write this in one go.

* * *

Axel was on his way home from work. He doubted telling people to enjoy their shopping experience should really be called "work" but at least he really couldn't complain. He was the laziest sonofabitch he knew, and his job was by far the easiest one he'd had. But some times it killed him. Like today….

Today this dirty kid tried to come in. Said he just wanted to get out of the cold. But the kid didn't have any shoes, so Axel had to kick him out. It killed him. It really did. He'd spent the rest of the day feeling like shit. It almost lost him his job. His manager told him to cheer the fuck up, or he'd have to fire him. And Axel really needed this job… Art school didn't pay for it's self.

But that kid… there was some horrified look in his eyes. His blue, blue, perfect eyes. Most street kids were angry at the world. But not this kid. This kid stared at everything like it was shiny and new, and a million times larger than him.

_You're fucking twenty, Axel. He looked 14!. STOP IT! _He couldn't stop thinking about the kid, and honestly it was scaring him. A lot. He couldn't really help it. There was something… horrifying beautiful about him. Hauntingly, if you wanted to get poetic about it. If Axel was ever lucky enough to see him enough, he'd have to buy the kid a meal, lend him his shower, and get on his knees and BEG for him to let Axel draw him.

And fate had a funny way of fucking with people. The next corner Axel turned, there was the kid and he stared at Axel with that same chillingly sad look. It took Axel a second to find words. Any words. Not "You're a fucking Adonis." "Can I please worship you?" "Paintings of you deserve to be hung up in the Louvre," nothing that complex. Simple words like "Hello." or "Hi" or "The" They were… gone.

"You work at Wal-Mart? Right?" The boy's voice and melodic. Lower than Axel had expected. And now he was 17, as far as Axel was concerned. Made him feel slightly less…like a pedophile.

"Yeah…"

"I hope you rot in hell, you fucking piece of shit." The words cut into Axel like he was clay. His words dried up again. He was close to asking the boy. Not now.

And the boy walked off. Barefoot, wide eyed and furious.


	9. Beauty And The Beast

9/11/10 I started this, while I was waiting for Versace Frollic to update A Lesser Beauty, so it's choppy and doesn't flow, but it's okay because CHAPTER EIGHTEEN!THE END! It's my favorite fanfic EVER! Go read it NAO!

edit: Before I post- I have to say... that story has honestly changed my life. In so many ways.

* * *

"No."

"But Rox…you promised!"

The blond fixed his boyfriend with a hard stare. "I promised I'd watch a movie with you. THIS, however…" He shoved his hand in the direction of the TV. "THIS is not what I agreed to." He shoved himself in a corner of the couch and hid behind a pillow. Maybe he could sink into the cushions. He could burry his face in the pillow and die by smothering.

"We're watching it, Rox.." Axel's voice was distant, and sad? Axel was always bright and cheery and Roxas had honestly never thought he was even capable of… not being happy. Sure there had been those moments of anger, but Ax always snapped back to his usual sun-shiny self.

By Gaston, his pillow had sunk to the middle of his chest. But he felt a thousand times lower. He'd actually hurt Axel. In their seven months together, he'd come close just once before, but it was quickly forgotten with a kiss and a promise of coffee.

In the middle of Something There he reached out his hand and searched for Axel. He couldn't look at him, afraid he might turn him away. Instead he found Axel's fingers entwined with his own.

And by the time Beauty and The Beast rolled around, Axel's head was on his shoulder. Roxas's hand was stroking small circles in the jungle of fire that was Axel's hair. _Learning you were wrong…_ and there was something wet on his arm. He looked over, and sure enough… Axel was crying. His strong, fuck-what-the-world-thinks Axel. It was beautiful in a sick kind of way. They'd never really talked about things between them, and now… this was Axel's way. He always had let his actions speak for him when he was scared. And even though Roxas would rather talk things out, know what the hell they were even doing, he was okay with this. Now was all he needed, and he kissed Axel on the top of his head, it was his little promise. His little promise, that he'd never turn Axel down again. He wasn't the kind of guy to suggest things without knowing what he was doing…


	10. Inferior

9/13/10 And today's theme is Inferior

* * *

Something in Roxas had always told himself that his older brother was better than him. Better looking. Better dressed. Smarter. Funnier. Braver. But he was angrier. Always angrier. And that was what drew Axel to Roxas instead of Cloud. Axel and Cloud were the same age. Same grade. They even had a majority of their classes together. But when Axel and Roxas has ended up in the same art experience class his freshman year, the obligatory "You look JUST like your brother" conversation had to come up. It just _had_ to. However, their conversations somehow moved towards the octagon and 9/11 one day and to how Tweety's gender fucked with everyone's mind. Somehow, Roxas found himself waiting for 7th period every day. Tapping his foot through English (his formerly favorite class). Pacing during his off hour.


	11. Oatmeal part2

9/14/10 OATMEAL PART TWO EVERYBODY! Because one sittacular update wasn't enough.

* * *

The day after the funeral was bright and cheery. Children played. People laughed. And Namine watched from the guest room of her aunt's house. Three towns away from the place she grew up in. The place where all her memories were. Of her childhood. Of her friends. Of her mother.


	12. Technique

9/15 OH GOD SEX! I've never written anything akin to a sex scene before, IN MY LIFE! So I apologize for the suckage.

* * *

Roxas looked up at Axel apprehensively. His cock was… for a lack of a better word scary. It was fucking giant. And Roxas was about to put _that_ in his mouth. He lowered head and felt a blush pushing on a headache. It was now or never. "Just umm… Pleaseforallthat'?" He was pretty sure he was sweating. The polar ice caps were melting. They'd melt right here in this bed. The bed would melt too. Everyone would die, and Axel's last memory of his would be this awkward fumbley kid.


	13. Graph

9/16/10 This one is by far my favorite. By FAR! It's my baby. I love it so much.

And now my fawning is over, andd you will read.

* * *

Sometimes in the middle of the night, Axel would just give up on sleep and watch Roxas. _His_ Roxas. Not co-worker Roxas. Not he has stunning eyes and a pretty smile Roxas. His lover Roxas. His soul mate Roxas. His guardian angel Roxas.

Jump back to three years ago. McDuck ice-cream sales plummeted after a failed marketing push for sea-salt icecream. The company had no money. Several employees had to be let go. Axel was one of the unlucky ones. Without his job he had nothing. He'd poured his entire life into his marketing degree, and after that… his soul went into his job. No friends. His family lived in an entirely different country, save his little sister Kairi. But she stopped talking to him after he missed her wedding for a business meeting. No girlfriend? Boyfriend? He'd never even had the time to question his sexuality. And it was here, almost at the ledge of the McDuck Enterprise Building, 27 stories above the streets of Twilight Town that he questioned his life. His values. His worth. And it was here, almost at the ledge of the McDuck Enterprise Building that a small blond laced their fingers together.

Jump to that night. As it turned out, the small blond turned out to be Roxas from accounting. He too had lost his job after Axel's horrible advertizing campaign. However, Roxas (Axel had to keep repeating his name, so he wouldn't forget.) _What kind of a weird name is that…Roxas…_didn't see this loss of a career as a fatal blow to his life plan. He now had the time he needed to finish his novel, take a weekend and just go see the trees as the browned as the always did every autumn (_Roxas's favorite season_), and maybe he could fall in love. But maybe, because as far as Axel could understand _Roxas_'s explanation, he had yet to meet the right guy, but he wasn't going to get hung up on that. His life was his own, and he didn't _**need **_anyone else's presence to feel complete.

Jump to three months later. The two were heaving. Sweating. Fighting their own bodies to regain the ability to breathe. Somewhere inside Axel, he knew this was where he belonged. He'd needed the chase- that challenge that came along with falling for Roxas. It had given him new energy, a new spirit, a new fight.

Jump to another three months later. Halloween. Instead of going out and risking exposing a still slightly sad about loosing his job Axel to booze, (which Roxas never explained till a good two years later) the couple had chosen to stay inside, leave the largest tub of candy either of them had seen in their lives (which Roxas's older sister Namine graciously lent them, with what Axel thought may have been a knowing gleam in her eye), and watch horror movies till their eyes bled. It was somewhere around 11 when Axel realized that nothing was scary. Except the possibility of loosing Roxas. He tightened the arm around the blond's shoulder and pulled him in close. Axel felt his boyfriend's hand reassuringly on his knee, and somehow took that as a sign that his feelings were reciprocated. Hopefully. God he hoped.

Jump to April of the next year. They'd known each other a full year. Been a couple for a good ten months. Spring had come up from nowhere and to Roxas and Axel's dismay, looked like it was there to stay. Funnily enough, neither of them had ever thought it relevant to mention their allergies to grass, and how it made their skin swell in weird, splotchy lumps. And it was here, on one of these horrid spring days, when summer seemed to be just around the corner, but everyone knew better, and the grass was getting tall and in need of a dose of poison, that Axel decided to tell Roxas everything. Life was going their way. Axel had gotten a new job a few months back (no more living off their retirement funds!) coming up with slogans for a bar called the 7th Heaven. (Which happened to be owned by Roxas's brother's girlfriend. And Roxas had to swear up and down on his mother's grave that it had nothing to do with Axel's getting the job) Roxas's book was close to finished. And somehow the two most antisocial people in the world had managed to find the world's most amazing group of friends. And when Axel finally worked up the balls to say it, he was astonished to hear four words come out of Roxas's mouth.- "I love you too."


	14. Pole

9/17/10 This one is based off a kind of true story. Ish. Basically I pole danced on a stopsign pole while my friend was trying to take my senior photo, so I figured this was better... :/

* * *

"Come on Rox. I need a _good_ photo. This assignment is the only standing between me and graduation." Axel wasn't one to beg. This…this was monumental. "Please." That word. The one he only used when he wanted Roxas to do something in bed. He only knew how to beg it. And this time, the only difference was the context.

However, Roxas always associated Axel's begging of the magic word with naked and sweat and… God he'd let Axel drag him away from that innocent kid he used to be. In fact… so far away, that he might have to start leading Axel.

Without moving his head, he looked around. Not much he could tempt Axel with. Except maybe… maybe that light pole.


	15. Vowel

9/18/10 And here you go, some more highschool AU, because that's all my mind can apparently come up with. D

* * *

Spelling was never Axel's strong suite. "Something about eyes before e"? Which he was pretty sure actually meant "look at your pills before you take them." Which he had no clue what that had to do with writing. Unless they were teaching kids about drugs? He really had no clue. He'd spent the majority of elementary school trying to squelch that weird feeling he had for that quiet blond boy in the corner of the room. The quiet blond boy who was magically assigned to be his tutor in 6th grade. The quiet boy who ended up being his best friend Roxas. Roxas who ended up being his first kiss. First. First love. Roxas who took on the job of tutoring Axel… right before the SAT's.


	16. Smoker

9/19/10 THIS IS HOW I ACTUALLY WOKE UP THIS MORNING! D But it makes for a silly story. Go readreadread!

* * *

Sunday mornings were Kairi's favorites. No school. No work. Just sleepsleepsleepsleepsleep. In her book, noting topped sleep. Except maybe a marathon of Friends reruns.

The night before she'd been out late, pestering the poor King Soopers staff with her and her friend's inability to find anything or keep their voices down to acceptable indoor levels. In fact, she'd been out so late that her roommate Namine was asleep by the time she'd crawled in the front door.

So this wonderful, sleepy Sunday morning, when the sun was streaming on her closed windows making it warm and cozy, and her fan was blowing cool air directly on her feet, creating a perfect ecosystem, Namine happened to be on a creative rampage. And when she was making things, she liked to smoke. In fact, she liked to smoke so much that she finished the last half of her carton of cigarettes, in less than four hours.

10:37 AM, just as Dream Kairi was trying to find food for her newly adopted puppy, Namine quietly opened the redhead's door. Her plan- steal a couple cigarettes and leave. No problem. Kairi owed her… She thought. The artist wasn't too sure, but now she didn't care. She was almost out of white paint, and she'd have to go to Michael's. And on her way back home, she'd probably have to get gas. She could always get more cigarettes there. Even replace Kairi's if she ever found out.

However, things didn't always go so easily for her. Kairi didn't keep her cigarettes loose in her purse, nor did she keep them in her makeup bag. So where the hell could they be? It was the exact moment she figured the trick to closing the makeup bag, that Kairi woke up. She blinked for a few moments, but quickly got the idea.

"Here…" She sluggishly rolled over and unzipped an almost invisible compartment in the lining of her bag and fished her cigarettes out. She handed one to Namine, replaced her pack and fixed the blond with a hard stare. "It's one, I really don't care. Just do me a solid and get me a glass of water and we're even."

Something in Namine's head clicked and told her she was getting off easy.


	17. Heaven Help Us

9/20/10 My Chemical Romance- Heaven Help Us

I'm gonna put iTunes on shuffle each night this week and let it decide what I'm going to write about. Also now I'm REALLY stealing ideas.

* * *

For the past six months Demyx had felt sick. Coughing. Never hungry. _Always _felt like vomiting. Everyone else around him had noticed strange changes in his appearance. He was pale and listless, sometimes sleeping half the day away only to go back to bed less than three hours later. And he was skinny, his ribcage looking like some kind of twisted xylophone.

On the day that should have been his and Zexion's third month aniversery, the night that the slate haired man had declared to be the milestone they needed to reach before he was willing to sleep with the blond, Demyx realized what was wrong, and had there been any color left in his face, it would have drained entirely.


	18. Night Surgeon

9/21/10 Repo! The Genetic Opera- Night Surgeon

I gotta say, I really hope you don't read this one unless you're familiar with Repo! The Genetic Opera, because THERE ARE SPOILERS CONTAINED HEREIN!

When Roxas was 16, he had run off with his boyfriend. It was the year 2047 and they were young. Axel was the guitarist of a successful band, and they were about to go out on tour. Roxas packed two suitcases filled with just the essentials, scribbled a brief note to his parents, and showed up at Axel's door the night before he was supposed to leave. Roxas's little sister had always suffered from debilitating asthma and their family had barely scrapped together enough money to afford her the lung transplant she needed. They couldn't afford to feed Roxas. He'd be missed, but never allowed to come back.

2050. Axel's chain smoking had caught up with his early in life, leaving him with two bleak options- death or GeneCo. Death or GeneCo. He'd gone with the latter, much to Roxas's terror. The blond remembered his sister's death all too well. Their dad lost his job six months before Namine's final payment. Times were hard, and there were no jobs. Repo Man got her the night before her 14th birthday. However luck was the couple's side. Axel's band Change The Night was one of the most popular bands in the world. He could afford it.

2053. Axel never told Roxas that he was leaving Change The Night. Apparently singing about pretty boys who broke his heart in high school had gotten old. He announced his departure soon after his surgery. Three months later he was in a band called The Organs. They wrote songs about killing little girls. This was when Roxas started questioning his life. The validity of his decisions.

2054. The Organs failed. No one had ever mentioned to Axel that no one else wanted to hear songs about the very gruesome reality they dealt with on a daily basis. This was also the year someone had stolen his identity, and bled his bank account dry. And to top it all off, no one in the music industry wanted anything to do with Axel anymore. He was known to be something of a diva and a violent drunk.

Roxas had always saved his money just in case of something like this. He worked three jobs and went to school. In case of something like this. He sweated and reached out for Axel in his sleep in case of something like this. However this money didn't come from Axel's income, and because of the contract Axel himself signed 4 years ago, they were screwed. This was when they ran. Emptied the bank. Shoved the barest of necessities into a backpack and left in the dead of night.

2055. They found themselves in a city on the mainland. The bridges had all collapsed the year Roxas was born. Axel barely remembered hearing about it, safe inside his inland home. This new location was more than just a change of pace, but travel from the island to the mainland was difficult. Boat tickets cost more money than most people had, and Roxas had used most of what he'd saved in the 7 years prior to their fleeing. Here on the mainland, things were slower. People seemed healthier. Everyone was… happier. It was simple.

But the couple still would wake up in the middle of the night and reach for each other. No one was ever save from Repo Man.

2056. They were curled together on the couch watching Blind Mag's last performance. She'd been a friend of Axel's once, in another life. Roxas was reaching for popcorn just as she gouged out her eyes…and as Rotti Largo, the man behind their running and terror cut the cord. Axel started sobbing. Mag was the third friend of his to die this month. Roxas pulled him into his arms and turned off the tv. This was too much. Too much sick entertainment. Neither of them ever found out how that night onstage ended. At least not until the next week. When a chance viewing of the news in as store window alerted them that the repo killings had seemed to stop all together.


	19. Use Once and Destroy

Hole- Use Once And Destroy

9/22/10

Oh, how I love Courtney Love. Also this song could be about either a relationship OR drugs, so… here's the best of both worlds.

* * *

E always did funny things to Roxas. Like… it made him feel like he was worth something. That he deserved the attention he got. That he wasn't ugly or fat or stupid or…ugly. And as it just so happened that Roxas was rolling when his friends dragged him to Larxene's party. It was there that he noticed pair of acid green eyes from across the room. They disappeared as quickly as he'd found them. He pulled out his VapoInhaler and tried to forget about it.

Lost in conversation with the blond boy next to him (who he'd later remember as Funny Haircut Boy), Roxas didn't notice the cushion next to him shift. Not until an arm wrapped around him and pulled him back. Funny Haircut Boy knew an exit cue when he saw one, and Roxas suddenly found himself looking into very, very green eyes.

"I noticed you watching me earlier." The redhead's voice was low and slightly scratchy and _god_ Roxas wanted him. But now, he'd settle for sucking his cock. "Wanna get out of here?"

Roxas damn near ran for the door.

* * *

Comedowns were hell. Alone in his bed, angry at the off-white color of his sheets. Eyes closed, face down, with the pillow thrown into his face. Blinds drawn. He really should not have left with that guy last night. In his car he found the redhead was fond of trail mix and at the time… he'd thought the night was magical. And he had no clue how he'd gotten himself home. But he was glad he had. No one wanted to wake up next to a worthless fukup. Right?


	20. A Praise Chorus

Jimmy Eat World- A Praise Chorus

9/23 Thursday! ONE MORE DAY TO GO FOLKS! ONE! MORE! DAY! Then it's Friday.

* * *

Roxas counted down the days to concerts. It didn't matter who, or where, or when, or who he was going with. He counted down with a hidden excitement only an 8th grader awaiting their first show could match.


	21. Alive With the Glory of Love

Say Anything- Alive With the Glory of Love

9/24/10 TWENTY DAYS!

Also I'm a terrible person. The speaker is based off a real lady that comesw to my school some times. And the laughing thing... a teacher mentioned AIDS in class yesterday, and I laughed till I peed.

* * *

There was a reason Axel had gotten expelled. It was a good reason, too. Not just your average dry-ice-in-the-toilet expulsion. Not a threat to shoot everyone in the school. (Even though Axel had wanted to, and had fancied the thought many, many times) Oh nonono no no. He had started laughing in the middle of the holocaust survivor's speech about love and acceptance. Right after her story about this dirty, stepped on raspberry she shared with a friend. He found the whole concept of the holocaust hilarious. There was no way something that horrible could have happened on THAT scale, without SOMEONE knowing. But his principle, or his parents, or even the cops that had to drag him out of the auditorium and slapped him with a charge of disturbing the peace, had found it quite as funny as he did.


	22. The Boys of Summer

Don Henley- The Boys Of Summer

9/25/10 APPARENTLY I CAN'T COUNT!

Sunset. When the sun fell behind the horizon. Painted the sky with pink. With orange. With red. With gold- That would cover Roxas. Cast soft shadows on his face that would stretch and fade. They made him look younger than 20. Like he was 15 and he and Axel were spread out on a friend's basement couch, watching Top Gun. Risking soft smiles, still afraid of everyone else. Like he was 17, on Axel's doorstep, bruised and broken. Leaning into Axel's side like the world was sideways and he was the only sturdy wall left. Like he was 19 that night Axel finally touched him. Laid out on the boy's bed, Pokemon sheets poking out from under the silk sheets he'd stolen from his sister. Everything had always happened at sunset.


	23. Faithful

Life In Electric- Faithful

9/26/10 - .com/lifeinelectric#!/lifeinelectric?v=app_19935916616 go check them out! GOGOGO

"This is from the redhead over there." and the bartender god let it rain another beer on the counter. Roxas barely nodded his head and he quickly finished the one he was working on, and started on this magical new one. This heavenly new gift.

He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten here. Or where "here" was, for that matter. He did know that the apartment he'd woken up in was well decorated and expensive looking. A quick look to his left, and he knew something else. The redhead he'd waken up next to was definitely not his boyfriend Axel.


	24. Gossip Girl

Gossip Girl

9/27/10

This week's theme is TV shows. Because I can. Also, I'm watching Gossip Girl.

Kairi had a habit of keeping secrets from her friends. Who she was dating, whose house she was crashing at, where she bought her clothes. But the thing she liked to keep closest was the identity of her one true love. The outside world knew Kairi as smart, and witty, and bubbly, and…smart. She wasn't shallow or frivolous, by any stretch of the imagination. But the Kairi that really only she and her best friend Namine knew _loved _gossip. She fed on the turmoil, the anger, the tears. She could pull off the wise old sage charade, and this… gained her instant access to eve-ry little detail of eve-ryone's lives. There was nothing she wasn't willing to do. Remember when everyone found out Olette had an abortion over Christmas break? Kairi was behind that. Remember when Yuna's closet had been pried open? (Well, more like the bathroom stall she and some weird girl Lulu had drunkenly stumbled into, during junior prom) Kairi heard them moaning, while she washed her hands. However, her crowning achievement was made possible, only by her position as the financial secretary's assistant.

Fourth period, on a Tuesday. She'd been pulled from her horrible math class, to help Mrs. Mathers sort through the massive increase in free and reduced lunch waivers. In the previous weeks, a local plane factory had shut down, causing several of the student's parents to lose their jobs. This included everyone from engineers to janitors. An this was how Kairi found out just how poor Roxas was. Now, normally, Kairi would retain information like this for later, but Roxas was a special case. Roxas was Kairi's boyfriend's best friend, (which did _not_ slide off the tongue, well.) and he had it out for her. Something about her being a cheating slut, and how he'd never let her hurt Sora again? She didn't remember. It was the night after Tidus's Halloween party (And that boy really knew what the word party meant.) Also there was something about that weird, angsty, football player/poet Riku trying to talk to her the next day, but that was really just… she just shrugged it off. But he still gave her hurt looks every time he saw her…

But back to the point. Kairi found photos from social services of the place Roxas used to call home. Everything was old, and dilapidated. There were nasty looking stains all over the carpet, some of which were next to napping cats. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on there. The boy was poor as fuck, and Kairi had access to a copy machine. Namine was coming by next period, and Kairi could discreetly slip her the papers. Image was everything, and now, it was more important than ever that she look like an angel. Namine was known to be a bitch, she get the credit. Kairi knew this. Kairi was okay with this. But that wasn't important. What was important, was that Kairi could watch. That Kairi could stand in the background and watch the chaos ensue. And _**that**_ was a better present than _anyone_ could have _ever _given her.


	25. Lonely

9/28/10

I gave up on a weekly theme... at least this time around. :/

* * *

Lonely

Olette had never been very lucky in love. Or really life, for that matter. It haunted her every where she went. When she transferred schools. When she went to parties. When she ventured into the city with her friends. There was just no way the girl could win. There had to be something inherently defective with her. Which was odd, considering her just who her friends were. There was Namine, a shy artist, who barely knew how to say hello to someone new. (This was strange, considering how she was dating Demyx, who was easily the most outgoing person Olette knew.) There was Kairi who never could decide between bubbly and happy Sora and tall, dark and brooding Riku. And the three were occasionally joined by Selphie, who honestly, needed to just calm the fuck dow, what with her crazy drug habits. And her pining over Tidus. (And it wasn't just an unrequited crush. They'd dated once, long, long ago. And she'd never gotten over him. Not even when he went and married some priestess chick.) And it as bad. Badbadbad. She'd even shouted his name, fucking Wakka. (On more than one occasion.)

When high school was finally over, Olette caught something of a break. She'd gotten accepted into an art school in Twilight Town. This involved a new group of friends. There was her slightly unfriendly roommate Fuu, who happened to be involved with Seifer… who was the arch enemy… of Pence? Who was… Roxas's friend? (Which was weird as hell, because he was actually Sora's brother, but in all the years she'd known him, he'd never actually mentioned him.) _I'll have to ask him about that. _and then there was Hayner. Hayner was… smart and funny and a bit of an ass, and kind of immature. But he was… energetic. And it made everything exciting. And new. And fun…and before the first semester was over, Olette realized…she liked him. A lot.


	26. Church Part 2

9/29/10 A sequel that ISN'T like four sentences? lolwhut?

* * *

Roxas sat with his head low. A few tears trekked down his dirty face and over his bloodied lip. Third fight this week. First time his mom had been home all week.

"But _why_ sweetie!" A warm wash cloth in her hand, gently patting at the splotches of dirt on his cheeks.

He answered with silence. Curled more into himself. _She can't know. She can't know. She can't know. _Steady as a beating drum.

"Roxas, sweetie." She held his face in her hands. "Why"

He slammed his eyes shut and opened his mouth. Inhaled. _She's my __**mom**__. She needs to know. She needs to- _"BECAUSE I'M GAY!" The washcloth stopped. His eyes fixed on his clasped hands in his lap. Knuckles white, blood pooling under his fingers.

His mom just gawked, mouth open, eyes wide, washcloth still in her hand. Neither of them made any noise. Roxas slowed his breathing, quieted it. His mom- he couldn't even tell if she was even breathing. The clock ticked in the background. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Years. A Decade? He couldn't tell. How long had it been?

He could see her arm lower, out of the corner of his eye. "Roxas. Look at me." He slammed his eyes shut again, as she lifted his head. "Look at me Roxas." Her voice was loosing it's quiet. This was when he should have gone on his own way, and given her time to forget this. Let it blow over. But he was frozen. "You're on of them." She groped for the cross necklace around her neck. THIS was his last chance. "You're a fag." Her voice shook. The hand that held the washcloth was white. "You're a fucking fag!" She took a step back, pulled her hand away. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU FUCKING FAG!" The washcloth was in his lap, cold and clammy. The shadow that was his mom was gone.


	27. Door

9/30/10

Go for it

* * *

"Axel. You didn't need to do that." Roxas pried his chair from the table and squeezed in. The waiter had just seated them and scurried off with a sort of frightened look.

"Rox." Axel pulled out his chair, and left it a good foot away from the table. "I was being nice."

"I'm not a little girl!" His voice was still quiet, but for Roxas, he might have well have been shouting. "I can open a fucking door for myself."

Axel rolled his eyes and picked up his menu. "I was being _nice_." And added, without skipping a beat. "Also, you're acting like a little girl."


	28. Hipsters

10/1/10

Oh hey look. HIPSTERS! D I have a love hate relationship with them. Also I really wish I could draw well, because I really, REALLY wanna draw this... Oh well!

Also sequels will probably ensue.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a hat. It was no ordinary hat. This hat traveled amongst a group of young artists, and was a symbol of their friendship. Or so they liked to tell people. In reality, it was a hat Namine found in a thrift store, when she and Roxas were dating. Yeah. It was that long ago. When he came out, and they decided that being friends was actually a something do-able, she gave him the hat as a sign of good-will. When he and Axel got together freshman year of college, the hat somehow found its way into Axel's apartment. And there it stayed, for a good four years. Until he and Roxas moved into a place of their own. And they moved across the hall from Kairi. And one night, Kairi borrowed the hat. And just "forgot" to give it back.

On the night of Kairi's twenty-fourth birthday she and her overly-intelligent roommate Olette, (who Roxas couldn't stand, but Axel loved her more than his own sister…) threw a party. And much to Roxas's surprise, Namine happened to be a friend of Olette. (and also her boyfriend's sister.) This was when Roxas made the mistake of telling a very, _very _drunk Axel that she was the person he lost his virginity to. Needless to say, the redhead was _not _amused…and actually tried to fight the petite blond.

The next morning wasn't exactly a pleasant event. For anyone involved. After being literally pushed to their apartment, Axel finished two bottles of wine and had started on a handle of vodka, when he passed out. He had to deal with the worst hangover of his life, while apologizing. To Namine. _Who was wearing the hat? That was Olette's? Nononono Kairi's. It was Kairi's hat_. A very livid Roxas had to shout into his skull that is was his hat. And hungover Axel had to pretend he had any clue what was going one, and just watch his favorite hat disappear when Namine left. (After promising Roxas that they just _had _to start spending more time together.)


	29. Snubbed

10/2/10

(Oh hey look, a sequel to Birds!)

What's with all the sequels, lately?

* * *

Axel's 21st birthday. A night Olette had secretly counted down to, for the past three weeks. She'd hoped that her being one of Roxas's best friends would get her an insta-invite. She was wrong. Very wrong. Apparently the party was at Axel's friend Zexion's house, and there wouldn't be enough space for her to sleep. However, she'd been to Zexion's a time of two, and she _knew_ that there was more than enough room for seven people to sleep.


	30. Pirates

10/3/10

* * *

When Roxas was little, he would dream about being a pirate. The freedom that would come with it. The danger. The excitement. As he grew older, pirate evolved into police officer. On his twelfth birthday, his dad's best friend, who happened to be a cop, let Roxas ride in the front seat of his cruiser. Roxas knew his friends thought it was pretty lame, but he couldn't have been happier.


	31. Never Left The Ground

10/4/10

HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY!

Let's celebrate with some FUCKING LARXENE! I really do love her. A lot.

* * *

There was one thing Larxene _loved_ more than anything else- beer. It was strong enough to get her pleasantly drunk, but not girly enough for her to need to spend ridiculous amounts of money.

Working minimum wage jobs, she barely made enough money to afford her apartment. The little money she had leftover always went towards beer. Often times she found herself lugging massive boxes home, up intimidating hills, at dangerous hours of the early mornings.


	32. Horoscope

10/5/10

This one is dedicated to my lovely friend Sarah, who gave me today's prompt! Also I left my DS, my camera, AND a bunch of games on the bus recently, AND I almost left my friend's guitar at school today .

* * *

There was something beautiful about routine. It fended off chaos and confusion with an iron sword, the kind forged in the depths of Mt Doom, and used only for the defending of the innocent, the pure, and those hapless people who were never blessed with proper organizational skills.

Roxas was one of the ill fated many. He had once left a borrowed guitar on a bus, never to see it again. Needless to say, his short term memory wasn't exactly pristine. So over the course of the next few years he divulged a plan. Actually, "plan" was Roxas for "well planned checklist." And contrary to everyone's beliefs, Roxas stayed true to his "plan" every day. Wake up. Piss. Gel hair (Never brush). Be not naked. Get newspaper. Read comics. Eat food. Read his horoscope. That was the most important part of his day. Because, for Roxas, horoscopes held some sort of psychological pull. It was a direction he could head down, and see where that would take him for the day.


	33. Priorities

10/6/10

THIS ONE! So I just finished Misery. So of course, I'm going to include authors in this. Also My mom inturupted me, while I was writing yesterday's entry, so THIS is the butt baby of that

Also their dogs are named Big Dog and Little Dog. :3

Also, find the meem. and the silly movie reference.

AND Tuesday is my favorite day of the week.

* * *

They had rules. Clear and simple. Break the rules and suffer the consequences- some times it was a book or a boot to the head. A month and a half without sex. Their dogs asleep on their side of the bed, so they were off to the couch for the night. Silent treatments that would last for weeks. They would come home to find their favorite clothes shredded. The consequences were never the same.

But neither of them would ever _dare _touching the other's tools of the trade. Those were religious artifacts. Simple lines and shapes that, when used, birthed worlds.

When Axel drew, Roxas wasn't to open any windows, or make coffee. The smell was distracting. When he painted, Roxas wasn't to watch tv at a volume louder than two bars, or talk. The only interaction Axel would allow in those moments was the occasional times Roxas took pity on him, and left to fetch a carton of _Marlboro reds_. When he would return, sometimes rain soaked, sometimes wondering how he'd outrun that giant wanna be rapist, Axel would give him a simple, quiet look of gratitude and leave it at that. It was enough for Roxas.

But when Roxas was writing, the rules were different. Axel was either to say inside or leave and not come back until Roxas was asleep, which never happened at the same time twice. Music would always be turned up to 11, and if he had any complaints, he could forget about complaining, because doing just that, had resulted in their 6 week abstinence experiment, which had only ended when Roxas finished his book, and wanted to celebrate with a handle of Svedka, and a weeklong fuckfest.

On the sixth day, (a Tuesday) even thought both of them still felt that basic need to want each other, they couldn't do more than lay together. Sweaty and entwined. Out of breath and blissful. The paint that Axel had contemplated washing off his cheek last Wednesday had rubbed off onto Roxas, leaving a black, sort of half heart shape on his chest. Showers were a necessity. But for now they would just sleep. There was no getting up. Nor had there really been much getting up in the last week, save for six bathroom/food adventures, which had ended with them clocking a grand hour on their feet, in that entire week. Yes. Showers would definitely happen. Lots of them.


	34. Blame It On The Alcohol

Jamie Foxx- Blame It On The Alcohol

10/7/10 In My defense, I really hate this song, but my friend was watching the video and I needed something to write.

* * *

There were times when Axel tried not to think. On his way to work in his cheapass Pinto with no radio, in the shower, as he tried to sleep. Those had been the times he'd appreciated Roxas the most. He could bounce his ideas off the kid and not feel crazy anymore. There was someone there. _There was finally someone there_. But now there wasn't anyone. In a moment of drunken stupidity, he made an AIDS joke in front of Roxas, who'd lost his little sister to the disease three years prior. In the morning, when Roxas flipped a bitch about it, Axel had tried to blame it on the alcohol. Like he'd blamed crashing his car the Thursday before. Or how he'd used his hangover as an excuse for staying home and missing his brother's funeral.

When Roxas decided enough, he'd really had enough. All of his things were in his van before noon. Axel tried to follow him, but after seven flights of stairs, his legs gave out, leaving him sobbing in a corner of the stairs. He knew his boyfriend; there was no hope for them. And really… there was no hope for Axel. When his calves stopped seizing up, he crawled his way back up. Locked himself in thei-his room with a bottle of Jack and a six pack.


	35. Bread

10/8/10

Because I'm poor and watching Footloose. Have some sadness

* * *

Christmas was a difficult time. Suicide and murder rates went up. Prices went up. Most moods went up, but for an unlucky few, they went down. Christmas was supposed to be a time of giving, but when you survived year-round because of others donations, you wanted the giving to stop, just for a day. A chance to feel something that vaguely resembled normal.

Or at least… that was how Demyx looked at it. When he was 14 his mom quit her job to stay home and take care of him. Three years later she still didn't have a job and they were living in his aunt's basement. Not exactly good parenting decisions.

Christmas eve and Demyx sat in front of his aunt's tree alone. Nothing but the soft pink glow of the bulbs and the Blue Moon he'd jacked from his alcoholic uncle. Christmas was the time of year suicide rates went up. There wasn't much of a reason for him to be just another statistic. He was already part of the homeless youth numbers. Why not add another notch under his belt?


	36. On My Own

Les Miz- On My Own

10/9/10 I'm actually listening to the Glee version, but shhhhhh

* * *

"Roxas? What would I do without you?" Axel gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek and pulled away quickly. Sure, he was Mr Softy, but he wouldn't _dare_ let Roxas catch on. He knew it was a moot point and the boy had figured him out by their third date, but the thought at least was nice.

Roxas pulled Axel back and ran his fingers through a forest of fire. "At the bottom of a river." His voice was sleepy and relaxed, totally oblivious.

Axel rolled over and let Roxas continue with his damn near orgasmic scalp massage, making sure the younger couldn't get a clear view of his face. _More than you realize._ They met on a bridge. He never told Roxas why he was there in the first place. But he didn't need to. He just kissed the boy and thanked go for small, blond angels.


	37. Piercings

10/10/10

HAPPY TEN-TEN-TEN EVERYBODY!

Ps- yesterday's entry. Did you notice how I like to make Axel suicidal? Don't ask why. I don't even know.

* * *

Olette had her ears pierced when she was five. In a chair of a Claires, a busty nineteen-year-old looming over her with a piercing gun. The sting and following tears. An hour in the bathroom, her mother trying to convince her to let them pierce her left ear.

She had her ears pierced again in 8th grade. A glance at Piercing Pagoda, and a questioning look in her mother's direction. No questions. No arguments.

Freshman year, she saw her ears in the side mirror, as her mom drove her home from school. And suddenly, she noticed just how much they stuck out from her head. At first her mom said no, but after getting a blessing from her tight laced aunt, she would up with the cartiledge of both ears pierced.

After lying to her friends for years about having a cousin that stabbed people for a living and pierced Olette's bellybutton Halloween, 7th grade, it finally happened for real. However, her skin wasn't too fond of it and it rejected, after a huge infection scare.

Sophomore year she got her first job. With her first paycheck, came a yearning for more piercings. After signing a contract with her mother, that she had no intention of keeping, she walked away with four new holes in her left ear.

That Thanksgiving, she had Namine over, to combat her hatered of her father's side of the family. After a shared glass and a half of disgusting white wine ("It's a sin to waste booze, Olette.") They turned up the ABC Family showing of Grease, and Namine pierced her right ear. She tried for herself and ended up chickening out, and forced Namine to finish the second one. And by the third one, she jabbed her lobe with a safety pin quicker than a bacon maker running from a hungry bear.

By the beginning of junior year, she had 6 new ones. Now she was crawling up into her cartilage, thought she was really just piercing the skin next to it, more so than the cartridge, it's self. Every time she bothered to change her earrings out, she found a new place that a piece of sparkle would just perfect. A safety pin and 5 minutes later, she was ready to pull her hair up and sleep on her back. Also, during the summer she convinced her mom to let her get her nose pierced. A new no-contract-contract was signed, and the guy who pierced her wore a Psychostick shirt. It was by far her best piercing experience to date.

In the middle of the year, she stumbled across a photo on the internet of her favorite singer and his bassist boyfriend sharing a lollypop. After fapping to it for a good hour, she decided that she needed to copy the redheaded singer and get her tongue pierced. This took a great deal more convincing, but it happened...after a few missed piercing appointments and a failed synchronization with her best friend with a vagina, Fuu. But it happened.-on a Monday she missed school. She showed up the next day starving, like she would be for pretty much the next week, barely existing on a diet of Winnie the Pooh baby food and salted chicken broth.

The night before Warped Tour, Kairi spent the night. Just like they'd done every year since middle school. As she straightened her hair, she decided she needed another hoop. Very close to her skull. When she was finished, she realized how she just barely missed an artery, and prayed for the first time in years.

The first day of school started with literally no sleep and the discovery of a very large, and very frightening spider on the pillow next to her. She figured that a new piercing might turn the day around, and added a new piercing to her lobe, right in between putting on eye shadow and putting on underwear. Less than 6 weeks later she pierced her lobes twice again, leaving her with 29. This was after she came to terms with the infection of her almost artery popping hoop and took it out… Two weeks after this incident, she pierced herself again, right before a night out with her mom. She walked out the door, sending a mobile update to Facebook. "32 piercings. I should stop, but I dun wanna." She didn't even realize she only had 31.


	38. Twins

10/11/10 This is dedicated to my lovely Sydney. Also I started writing this in our tech process class. While she was sitting next to me.

* * *

Reno and Axel were very much alike. The same blazing hair. The same forever-lasting energy. But that was where the similarities ended. Where Reno could take everything in stride, and methodically plan everything out to the nth degree, Axel would panic and flail, and attempt to rush and organize everything, only to fail. Miserably. Reno could watch and wait till the last minute, everything would end perfectly. Axel would jump and shatter his efforts.


	39. Inheritance

10/12/10 Oh hey there nightclubs I wish I could get into. Also my "c" key is nearly dead...

* * *

On Friday, Marluxia's father died. He was out at Pure, trying to get in some cute young thing's pants, completely oblivious. It wasn't that his mother hadn't tried to get a hold of him. He'd just simply "forgotten" to check his texts.


	40. Entertainer

10/13/10

WHY IS AXEL ALWAYS A JUMPER? Sure, I always write him that way, but I kinda just write what my brain spews out... without a whole lot of forethought. So, apparently, if I were to ever kill myself, I'd jump. :/ Or something like that. WAY TO GO MY SUBCONSCIOUS!

* * *

From the top of the building, the city seemed tiny, microscopic. He needed to make it larger, rejoin the earth. Inhale. A strand of too-red hair tucked behind an ear. Exhale. Release. He stepped forward. On the edge. One foot forward, over the edge. Then, he pushed himself, just as little. Forward. And he was on his way to meet Mother Earth.

The screen went black.

A couple sat in the back row. Hands clasped together. One small and sturdy, the other too big and trembling. Axel's eyes were slammed shut. It wasn't that he couldn't look at the screen, this was just a movie. It wasn't that he was afraid of what was coming, he knew every line. He couldn't look at the people in the theater. _.Theyhateit. _Roxas's hand squeezed his briefly.

The credits started to roll.

Somewhere a few rows down someone muttered the word "stupid." From somewhere closer to the screen "..bad…direc-…" Axel's hand crushed Roxas's in a death grip.

"Directions, babe. Directions." Roxas's voice was soft in his ear. "They're smiling."

Axel kind of opened one eye and looked over at Roxas. He was rewarded with a rare smile. _This_ beautiful gift was enough to give him the courage to look out at the audience as they were leaving. There were a few grimaces and grumbles. _Of course _Axel had to zoom in on this, but with a nudge from Roxas, we moved on and surveyed the rest of the room. And somehow, he saw the occasional dumbfound face, but mostly…. mostly there were pleasantly surprised.

After his first movie, Axel had picked up the habit of watching the people watching his movies. And after his last film (where he met and co-stared with Roxas) ended up being a total flop (the first of his career) he'd dreaded this day.- opening weekend. In an inconspicuous theater in a quiet suburb of Denver. And with his alarming suspicious disguise, he could sit and watch without anyone having so much on an inkling of who he was.

So here, with Roxas by his side, he watched. Watched as people got up and left. _Actually_ _laughed_ as he heard some girl talk about the degrading things she'd do, just for a chance to suck his cock. Smiled as Roxas gave him the "don't even think about it" look. There was no sudden epiphany. No sudden and sharp moment of realization. But he could breathe for now. Until the next time he decided to drop in on his fans.


	41. Seventeen

10/14/10

Winger- Seventeen This song was the theme of my 17th birthday... even though it's about statutory rape. Seriously. Go listen to it. It made me giggle when I first heard it, 985332940 years ago

* * *

The calendar was marked in February. Small numbers written in the corners of boxes, counting down the days. _93. 47. 18. 16. 12. 11. 10. 8. 9. _("I guess I miscounted…") _.3.1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! _This was the day Sora threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. The that happened to be the day after Riku got his driver's license. Neither of them cared that he wasn't supposed to drive Sora for another 6 months. They just needed to get away

So May 6, at 4 am, Riku pulled up three houses away from Sora's and waited…a grand total of three minutes before Sora pulled his door open with enough energy to run a triathlon and jumped in. Smile splitting his face in half. This was all he needed. A broken radio that only got AM. Barely enough space to stretch his stubby legs. And Riku.

Of course, this was just a weekend getaway. Off to a mountain resort town three hours away. But for now it was okay. That ache for the future, for freedom, it just made these mini breaks just that much better. And _that_… was all Sora needed.


	42. Baby

10/15/10

Because there's something strangely sentimental about American Dad... even though it really isn't that funny. The episode where Terry and Greg have a baby is strangely sweet... in a scary way. And I needed an idea. SO THIS WAS BIRTHED! Enjoy!

* * *

There's a point every one reaches in their life when they realize they need more. Sometimes this problem is remedied with something as simple as breaking off a dead-end relationship. Sometimes, moving is the solution. For some, their salvation wasn't accessible. Those were the ones found bathing in their own blood. However, not everything is solved by the end. Sometimes, it's the furthering of a position.- a promotion, an engagement, or in the case of Roxas and Axel, a baby.

They'd been together since middle school- the only gay couple in their entire 8th grade class. Senior year, they were voted cutest couple, much to the dismay of a large number of parents. Now after four years of college (and another lifetime of law school for Roxas), their life had hit a lull.

The idea came to them after Roxas's cousin's kid's birthday party. They'd been forced to spend the entire day surrounded by 5 year-olds, and although this was Roxas's family, the idea of screaming at 4 am, and sticky fingers made him want to do nothing more than vomit. Axel, on the other hand, jumped right in the ball pit, and started an all out war. This was what pulled Roxas away from his conversation with his great aunt Betty, and to the children's games. A soft smile from his boyfriend let the blond know they'd be having a serious conversation that evening.


	43. Rivals

10/16/20

* * *

In fifth grade, Olette moved schools again. The bullying had finally gotten to be too much for her mother to even hear about, and she was uprooted. It was then that she met Kairi.

Kairi was smart and sweet and funny. She was beautiful and confident. And she could _sing._ She was also something like best friends with Riku and Sora. Both of whom, Olette had crushes on.

As time went on, Olette came to view Kairi as a rival. And it would have been a rivalry, had Kairi had taken the time of day to notice Olette.


	44. Flights

10/17/10 I thought I should mention that Muppet Treasure Island is on. Also I saw flight, and I thought "Flights of fancy"

* * *

Demyx was prone to day dreaming. Someday he'd be famous. Play guitar every day and **not** have to wake up at the asscrack of dawn to feed chickens. But who was he kidding? He was a farmer's son. Not really much of a way out. His dad was getting sick and Demyx knew he'd have to take care of his old man.


	45. Coke

10/18/10

C-c-c-COCAINE!

* * *

It wasn't like Marluxia didn't party. He did. Frequently. But coke was something scary. His uncle was supposedly a cokehead living under bridges. (If he was even still alive)


	46. Bang!

10/19/10

Empires-Bang

"You were gorgeous til you gave out all your skin"

* * *

To Roxas, there was nothing more beautiful that Axel's hair. It was like an explosion of color and life and the delicious smell of his shampoo and sounds. Because his hair was _loud_ so he didn't always have to be. And even though Axel's psychologist told him it was nothing more than a cry for attention, it worked for him. His parents (especially his "father") ignored him as a child and this was his attempt at regaining his lost recognition. And as long as he didn't flirt back or start fights, Roxas was okay with it because it just made Axel all the more focused.

But when the indie music shop Axel worked at closed, he had to dye his hair back to his natural light brown and look for a new job. Coincidentally his new job was behind the Starbucks counter that replaced the old listening station. And it was there he met a new redhead. A redhead whose lingering glances lasted a little too long. Who licked the foam from his obnoxiously fancy drinks just a _little_ too suggestively. And he set Axel on fire.


	47. About A Girl

10/20/10 IS it bad if today made me think of Gogol Bordello all day?

* * *

Hand furiously moving, praying in its struggle. Maybe just a little hope thrown in. Maybe just this once…. A thumb on a switch, turning up the intensity. Vibrations sending little tendrils of pressure through Olette's whole body. Maybe… But no. An hour and a half of effort to no avail. Her hand was beyond numb and vaguely tingly. Twelfth time in three months that orgasm ha evaded her. Maybe it was because of a passing comment Selphie made about how she glad she was to finally loose her v card. Maybe it was her lack of self confidence. Or her tendency to easily get distracted and stop thinking sexy thoughts. But really the most likely candidate was her crying.

She loved softcore porn novels. The kind they made for middle aged, lonely women. (_Rodolpho swept up Mandolin and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed leaving her with a soft kiss on her forehead as he began to undress her. She placed a hand on his with a questioning look. "Tonight is all about you." He said, smiling softly.) _She would read them one handed, fucking herself with the other. But sometimes… she would reach parts that made her heart sink and scream "I WANT THAT!" The feeling of being wanted, needed, loved. All of it made her drop everything and sob into her blankets. Wipe her tears away when she was done, and try to pick up where she left off.


	48. Coasting

10/21/10

HAVE SOME FUN PACIFIC COAST FANFIC

* * *

Sometimes it was about the ocean- the way it would push and pull at the coast. Sometimes it was about the air.- Axel drove a convertible. It would've been stupid _not _to drive with the top down. And sometimes it was about Roxas. His college was a good five hours away from the tiny town he and Axel grew up in…and visiting him was no small task. Axel would show up unannounced on Mondays and stay through till the next Thursday… or Friday… once he stayed three weeks.


	49. Pop

10/22/10 Because I love Demyx. And I wish I was Ariel...but don't tell anyone .

* * *

Somewhere along the way to high school, someone made the mistake of introducing Demyx to Britney Spears. Growing up, he lived on a strict diet of classical and hair metal. But here he was, 23. Holding his favorite guitar. In the shadows behind the hottest new star, this side of Gaga. Her name was… Arian? Ellie?... ARIEL. Rockin little body. Long red hair his friend Axel would kill for. And a voice… that made Demyx just a little week at the knees.


	50. Sifting

10/23/10 Just so you know, this is a real project... unfortunetly I'm not lucky enough to have 97845 lovey-dovey playlists to base it off of, so I have to go and bug my other musical friends for help.

Also... HAPPY FIFTY!

* * *

Procrastination was a bitch. Saturday you'd think you had all the time in the world and stay out till six in the morning, However, On Sunday, when you woke up at 5 in the evening, the startling realization that a major part of your grade was due the next day, made your heart race. This of course, was the story of Roxas's life.

Luckily for him, his assignment was a project on the meaning of love, for psychology class. Even luckier for him, it was a creative project. But the luckiest thing, was his iTunes playlists. Every year since middle school he'd given Axel a mix tape of the songs that spoke best for him. So, at 7, after re-arranging six years worth of devotion into a twelve song playlist, he clicked "burn disk" and sat back,.


	51. Grotesque

10/24/10

* * *

Halloween was on its way. Time for screaming children and hiked up candy prices. Or in Zexion's case, ignoring Demyx's failed attempts at hiding his all-knowing smiles. Halloween was an anniversary of sorts for them, and despite Zexion's constant instance that the night in question was fueled by desperation and daiquiris, Demyx still held on to it like it was a wedding night.


	52. Decadant

10/25/10 This... is a sequel to Inheritance.

* * *

The night his father died, Marluxia was out clubbing. Trying his hardest to leave with a feisty blond girl. Ignoring his ever-buzzing phone. When he stumbled out of his room at one the next afternoon, his phone glared at him- 37 missed calls. It wasn't until three, after he'd showered and enjoyed a leisurely brunch with last night's mystery girl, who ended up being the most abrasive person he'd ever met. (He was sure he was in love) that he decided to call his mother back…


	53. Admonish

10/26/10

Thank you dear friend Tyler, for today's prompt.

* * *

There wasn't really anything magical about smoking. Light some paper and tobacco. Inhale. Receptors in the brain would be appeased. Insta- stress buster. Or at least that was how Axel saw it. On the other hand, Roxas wanted to stab his boyfriend a little, every time he saw him light up. Eventually, after he was fairly certain they had something akin to a stable relationship, his dangerous little stabbing looks turned into long huffs of disapproval that really did nothing more than tell Axel he wasn't getting laid that night.


	54. Acorn

10/27/10 Also, it ALWAYS snows Halloween weekend here.

* * *

The weather report said it was supposed to snow the day before Halloween. Local kids grumbled and tried to figure ways around the sudden weather change, but Axel, being the new kid, didn't know the subtleties of Colorado's mood swings. So Sunday's night, he showed up at Pence's house in a Robin costume, shorts and all. And even though the gang had reserved the living room for a karaoke party, his older sister and her friends invaded and kicked them out, leaving the group of penniless teens to find a way to entertain themselves… in the outdoors.


	55. Dye

10/28/10

* * *

"Roxas, my mom's going to kill you if you get dye on anything." The words came out slightly garbled under the sound of the running water.

The blond just tugged his boyfriend's head further under the water. "I've been doing this for years, babe. Quit your bitching."


	56. Stripes

10/29/10

I know stripes has nothing to do with the story, but I was thinking of this striped sweater I have in my closet at my dad's and how in love with it I am...

* * *

For Namine, there was nothing worse that shopping with her sister. Life-altering college interviews? No problem. Working a twelve hour shift next to her wanna-be stalker, listening to him talk about his latest dermatologist visit and how "gnarly" his backne was? Disgusting, but not a problem. But having Larxene drag her around from store to store, grumbling about the loss of her Saturday? That was hell.


	57. Naked

10/30/10 Are you excited for Halloween? CAUSE I SURE AM!

* * *

It wasn't like Axel walked around naked all the time. But he never really was a fan of clothing. There was a party- his shirt was off. Concert- shirt was off. Home- his shirt was off, as well as the rest of his clothes.


	58. Loafers

10/31/10

Ps- Just so y;all know, I don't write a story every day. The point is just to have an update for every day. ALSO IT'S FUCKING HALLOWEEN!

* * *

Olette was a girl. Vagina? Check. Tits? Check. Undying love of shoes? Double check. And it was this love that lead her to thrift stores on a near weekly basis. During her last shopping trip, she found a pair of loafers that made her head spin. It was love at first sight.

That night, while typing a psychology assignment she'd put off for the last three weeks, she got a call from Marluxia. Of course she had to tell him about the shoes.

"Loafers?"

"Yes. Sir."

"You're a lesbian."

"No."

"LES~BI~AN!"

"No. They're loafers and pretty and cu-"

"LESBIAN!"

"NO IF ANYTHING IT MAKES ME A HIPSTER…NONONO I'M A LESBIAN! I'M A LESBIAN!"


	59. Discrepancies

11/1/10 Happy November! I hope yours will be better than mine. Thanksgiving always pretty much ruins the whole fucking month for me. :/

* * *

Sometimes Axel doubted his decisions. Like… letting Roxas move in, for example. It didn't matter that Axel knew the blond kid in front of him in homeroom freshman year, was the one. It didn't matter how many stolen nights they'd shared. Or the danger. Or the thrill. What mattered were the basics. Trust. Honesty. Love.

The trust broke after Roxas's one night stand after Larxene's graduation party. Axel could have easily forgiven that, had it of not been Lea.-Some sophomore kid, who looked a little too much like Axel, for his liking. But he let it slide, after a few hostile months. A few thousand apology calls here. An angry hookup with Ven there. And he was back on Roxas's doorstep/

Axel never forgot. He tried his best to forgive, but looking in the mirror each morning brought him back to the crushingly devastating truth that his clone fucked Roxas. How could he tell Roxas how he felt, if he kept trying to push it away, himself? From there he was quieter. Just enough Roxas noticed, but everyone else was none the wiser.

But the love was still there. And when Axel moved off the fucking horrid DU campus and into his own apartment, he asked Roxas to come with him. However four months after the move, the blond started coming back late. Sure, his classes this term were all evening classes, but that couldn't warrant wandering in at four, with fresh hickies all over.


	60. Unforseen

11/2/10 HAPPY TWO MONTH ANNIVERSARY! 33333

* * *

The camping trip had been planned to the last detail. When and where had been hashed out, last October on the way back down from the mountains- taking hits before going through tunnels. The idea seemed genius. But now, the Saturday before Halloween, the gang stood around Axel's pickup- shivering and doubtful. Maybe this graveyard camping trip wasn't such a good idea…


	61. Monochrome

11/3/10 Because Namine would have a solid white house.

* * *

Walking into Namine's house was like walking into another universe. Everything was so shiny and white. So bleak and oppressive. So modern and demanding.


	62. Race

10/4/10 /ahem

* * *

10 pm. Friday night. Demyx's parents were gone for the weekend, and the gang finally had enough money for an ounce of white widow. In other words- life was good. At least it was... until Axel threw the first DVD he found in the player. Twenty minutes later, Roxas (who could still count the amount of times he'd smoked on his fingers) was officially _freaking out. _("WHAT THE FUCK MAN! THEIR MOUTHES… HOW DID THE TRAINERS GET THEM TO TALK! WHAT THE FUCK?") A few moments of Axel reassuringly running his fingers through golden locks later and his attention was refocused on the game of Apples to Apples Reno was bringing in from his car.


	63. Phenomenon

10/5/10 So...I was working on college stuff...and I got distracted by fairytales.

* * *

There was once a castle. It stood on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. And there was a king. He was cruel to his people. But one day a small, blond boy who worked the fields went to the king to make a simple request.

He looked up at the king and looked him in the eye. "My king, how did we wrong you?"

The king had the boy thrown out. But that night he tossed and turned in his bed, the boy's question running through his head. The next morning, the king sent for the boy.

"Why should someone have to wrong me, for me to demand what is rightfully mine?" Asked the king.

The boy raised his head and with a calm steady voice, he replied. "You are no more a god than I am. If I were to cut you, you would bleed, just as I would."

The king sent the boy away once more. Again the king was kept awake by the boy's ideas. Again in the morning, he sent for the boy. However, instead of the formalities of the throne room, he led the boy on a walk in the gardens.

"You see these trees?" The king asked. "These trees are mine." The king pointed to a far off forest nestled at the bottom of a mountain. "Those trees are mine as well. I may not be a god, but I own those trees. I own the land from the mountains, to the Sunken River in the north. I also own everything in-between."

The boy again dared to look the king in the eye and said, "But you cannot own the human spirit. It is as wild as the wind and as free as the great eagles that live in the mountains"

For a third time the king sent the boy away and for a third time he was kept awake at night. He again sent for the boy and instead of the throne room, or the gardens, he had the boy delivered to his chambers. The boy sat himself down and waited. After a long pause and the guards had all left, the king cleared his throat.

"I've never met anyone who has challenged me like you have." He left his window and walked to the boy, picking up a green piece of ribbon on the way. Again he cleared his throat. "I may not see things the way you do, but there's something…" He crouched on the ground in front of the boy. "About you that I can't quite place my finger on. But I need to." He placed an open palm out, the ribbon wrapped around his wrist, half of it dangling in the boy's lap. "I doubt I am blessed enough, but would you agree to be by my side, for now and all eternity? To always challenge me, and make me question the world around me?"

The boy took the ribbon in his hand, but did not wrap it around his wrist, nor touch the king. "On one condition." The king looked at the boy, hurt. "Allow me to rule with you."

The king nodded once and the boy wrapped his hand in the ribbon and placed his hand in the king's.


	64. Inverse

11/6/10

* * *

On the outside, the twins seemed identical. Blond, athletic, short enough to fit perfectly under Axel's arm. But that was where the similarities ended. Namine was always quiet in a peaceful, approachable way. Roxas always had an air of "don't fuck with me." Namine got early acceptance into the fashion design program at FIDM. Roxas could barely pick up a pencil. Namine's main weapon was the school rumor mill. Roxas liked his fists. Namine was shy with guys, only went on a couple dates with Axel before he realized she was a lost cause. Roxas… knew what he was doing, had Axel begging for more after their first date.


	65. Save Yourself I'll Hold Them Back

Save Yourself (I'll Hold Them Back)- My Chemical Romance

11/7/10- Because they're my favorite band ever. Also I have this little band worked out in my head. Ariel is the singer. Demyx is the rhythmic guitarist. Leaxus is the drummer. Larxene is the SUPER ATTENTION WHORE LEAD GUITARIST! and Zexion plays bass. (SLAPPIN DA BASS) Why? Because I need to learn to include characters I don't exactly love, and learn DIVERSITY and shit like that… also I fucking love Ariel. I mean I don't mean to include her as the only non Squeenix character, but it just happens that way…

"Ariel. Sing it like you mean it." Xemnas's voice came in through the speaker.

A slight pause and Xigbar's voice came through. "Ignore him." There was the sound of something being hit in the background. "He's an idiot. Ariel… But seriously, babe. I'm not buying it."

The redhead blew some hair out of her face and nodded. Sure, she didn't like criticism, but today just felt… off. She readjusted her headphones and stole a sip of water as Demyx squeezed in between the men on the other side of the glass. "Remember Mexico.'

She nodded again, and stepped up to the microphone…


	66. A Letter To Elise

11/8/10 I'm not dead! And today's credit goes to The Cure. Go listen to them. 3

* * *

Sometimes loving Larxene wasn't easy. She was horribly demanding and critical. She was prone to mocking every thing Demyx held dear. But he was patient, which out of all the things she ever needed in life, was what she needed most. On their second anniversary, she'd confessed that she had a little sister. But she never went into more detail. A few months later, in a rare moment of affection, she stayed the night. Sweating and heaving. Struggling for air, she actually stayed the night. And she started sleeping over more. Slowly allowing herself to cling to him more and more. One night, she brought up her sister again. No more. He waited, head on the pillow next to her and smiled. This was _her _time to come clean, if he pushed her, he'd loose her, plain and simple. And finally, "When I was seventeen…


	67. Birds part 2

11/9/10 Oh hey look. Remember Birds from way back? Also I hate suburbs.

* * *

"You'll love Littleton."

"You need a break from the city, sweetie."

Her parents lied. And when Xion moved in with her matronly aunt, she loathed them more than she already did. She was used to walking to shops to find new releases from her favorite indie bands. But now she had to wait close to an hour for a bus to take her to Barnes and Nobel, where she had to special order everything. Coincidently, that was where she ran into Larxene, another new girl in town. This, however was a match made in hell. Xion was quiet and bookish. She really only made much noise in the front row of shows. Larxene was vicious and baked half the time. She always carried a flask of McCormick vodka. (That destroyed Xion's existence after one sip) But their mutual hatred of the town drew them together like oil and water when combined in a blender on puree.


	68. Church 3

11/10/10 While I was writing this, I had to keep asking people if Prop 8 was good or not. I CAN NEVER REMEMBER! But in case you don't know either, Prop 8= bad.

* * *

Axel never was one for newspapers. The few times he'd stayed at his dad's house when he was little taught him they were mostly stock and real estate and stupid comic strips no one ever understood. So, it was damn near magical that he picked one up that Thursday. He glossed over pages on the bus to "work." A few articles caught his eye, but nothing really held his attention. A headline about prop 8 being overturned made him think of his parents horrified reactions- maybe his mother was sobbing uncontrollably. God, he hoped she was.

But one article stood out. The headline was printed at a slight slant. Axel figured it was just a misprint. But what he read made his blood run cold. According to Alyssa Court, a blond boy was found frozen in an alley, no id. If anyone had any inkling of who he could possibly be, please come to the San Francisco police department to identify the body.


	69. Family Vacation

11/11/10

* * *

Teenagers like to boast about how little they fear, how they could take on the world with a cotton swab and a paper crane and still come out on top. But, for Roxas, there were two little words his parents could barely murmur without his blood running cold- "family vacation."


	70. Flu

11/12/10- I wrote this on the 16th... and I've been sick since Saturday night...FML

* * *

It wasn't long after Axel and Roxas moved in together, that Roxas came down with the flu. It didn't help that Axel had little to no immune system, a remnant left over from a childhood with a germaphobic, nurse mother. Now, at the unfortunate hour of three am, the two both felt the sudden and uncontrollable need to run for the apartment's single bathroom.


	71. Obsessed 2

11/13/10

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Roxas started pulling away. It was subtle at first- long glassy stares. Vague, half voiced groans of agreement, placed at the wrong times. Axel knew something was wrong, but he never could get Roxas to explain.


	72. Secret Love and the Fastest way to

11/14/10

This Providence- Secret Love and the Fastest way to Lonelines. Also it angers me that the whole title won't fit.

* * *

She would cry after sex. That brief, fleeting moment of orgasm cutting through her like a freshly sharpened knife. Clothes would be hastily thrown back on. Money would be exchanged. Sometimes it was the redhead with glorious hair. Sometimes the one with the pony tail, who was a little too rough for her liking. She would only see him when she was at her worst- the first time she ran away, when she got fired for turning up to work drunk, and there was that one time she found him on her way to Pence's funeral.- that was when she lost her virginity. And then… there was the blond. He left his hair in fierce spikes that reminded her of the white part of a flame. He was soft, gentle. He liked to whisper soft things while he fucked her. Sure, in her head Olette called it "making love" but it was fucking. She knew better.

But what it was called was never the point. It was all about feeling pretty for an hour, like a real girl. Not one who hid behind her books and outdated clothes. Not a type A bitch. One who guys would call up on Friday nights to see if she was free, because she was never home and her time was valuable. It was about feeling valuable.

Sometimes, on nights when she found the blond late enough and she'd had enough to drink, she'd ask him to stay with her for the night. Sometimes he glared at her and left in a hurry, once even forgetting to collect his payment. But sometimes, if the sex was good enough, he'd toss a light sheet over the two of them and curl in close- let her rest her head on his shoulder. Sometimes in the middle of the night, she'd wake up to find him petting her hair. Once she could have sworn she heard crying. But she never moved, made a noise. Anything to let him know she was conscious. She did that once. He left, screaming something about respecting his privacy. She wasn't too sure, but she learned her lesson. If she wanted to pretend she was loved, she'd have to stay silent. Despite her constant desire to stroke his too-young face and try to make him feel better- because _goddamnit_ she hated to see people sad, she'd have to stay inside herself. And some nights it killed her. But other nights, she'd wipe the tears away and turn everything off, let herself go numb and just accept the warmth of another's skin.


	73. Siblings

11/15/10

* * *

Kairi never would have found out, had it of not been for facebook. Up late at night, lurking through Luxord's Childhood photo album. There was this blond girl who kept showing up- tall, leggy, almost always posing too sexually with him. Kairi thought she looked familiar. Maybe she worked at the King Soopers down the street. Maybe she was in Kairi's Shakespeare Appreciation class. Or… She knocked a plant over, on her way to her bookshelf. _It couldn't be... Could it?_

In the back of her senior yearbook, there was a signature. Cursive with sharp angles- "Your tits are small- Larxene" Kairi flipped the pages till she found Senior W's. Larxene Walts. With hair that blond, and the same angry, out of place stare Luxord always carried, there was no way they weren't related.


	74. Stress

11/16/10

* * *

Larxene wasn't one to handle stress well. There was the time she tried to push Axel down the stairs after he broke up with her. Or the time she almost pushed Namine off her balcony… really she just liked pushing people.


	75. War All The Time

11/17/10

Thursday- War All The Time.

* * *

Roxas moved to New Jersey when he was four. Wide eyed and terrified of his new home, he found solace in his next door neighbor's back yard, specifically in their sons' tree house. It was there he met Axel. Roxas had found a Nerf gun, and without realizing his actions would end in his being caught, began to shoot darts out the open door, eventually hitting Reno, the older of the boys next door (who Roxas was unjustly terrified of.) After a few failed minutes of coaxing, the older boy left, only to return minutes later with another red-head kid. Only this one was trembling. It was this terrified kid, who finally convinced Roxas that little kids like them shouldn't ever be that far off the ground, or vultures would eat them. (A belief Reno secretly instilled in his brother, to keep him out of his clubhouse.) The two were inseparable after that. If one of their mother's couldn't find them, they never had to worry- their son was next door. Sometimes watching Power Rangers, sometimes playing Sailor Moon (something that worried Roxas's ultra-conservative parents to no end)

Axel was a year older. And on his sixth birthday, Reno and Roxas's sister Namine allowed them to tag along, on a trip to the Palisades cliffs. It wasn't anything too suspicious. The two older kids met up with a few of their friends- an angry blond girl with weird, slick backed pigtails, and a kid with a mullet, something Axel found far too amusing, for the kids liking. No one paid too much attention, when Reno and Namine ran off on their own. According to the mean girl, they were "making out," something Roxas had once heard his sixteen year old brother mention once. He was in the middle of explaining what he thought it was when Namine's scream sounded off from somewhere off in the distance.

Roxas was only allowed to go to Reno's funeral if he promised his mother that he'd stick to Axel's side, and not look in the casket. That was the first time he ever saw Axel cry. The little blond took his friend's hand and let him squeeze it past the point of pain. It was then he promised himself he'd do whatever his friend needed.

Fast-forward to fourth grade. After his brother's death, Axel had missed a lot of school and had been forced to repeat kindergarten. He and Roxas had magically been in the same class every year, with the exception of split math classes. Roxas always worked his hardest. Axel slept. It really wasn't that surprising that Roxas was working with the sixth graders.

On a September Tuesday, the children of Mrs. Fair's class on their bi-annual New York trip were just waking up when the chaperones' started acting strangely. Roxas looked over at his friend and recognized the same fearful face from five years ago. He held out his hand and let his friend hold on for dear life as they were discreetly evacuated from their twelfth story rooms and into the basement pantries. Most of the kids didn't think much of it. Roxas heard one mumble something about "ghetto breakfast nook" But he was smarter. He knew better.

However, it wasn't until the anthrax attacks a week later, that he truly started to grasp the severity of the situation. Someone wanted to hurt America. And it was then he started sneaking out in the middle of the night to curl up with Axel. They were lucky Namine was the first to find out, and not their parents. Even luckier still, she agreed to cover for him, as long as he promised he'd never go farther than next door.

When Roxas's parents divorced four years later, he and Namine went to stay with Axel and Mr. and Mrs. Abner. At first it was supposed to be until Christmas break. That way they wouldn't miss any school. Come December 19, they were supposed to choose which parent they'd stay with. Together. Apart. Mom. Dad. It was up to them. Namine was finishing her senior year, however she was eighteen and _in love_ with her boyfriend, who, to little surprise was Mullet Boy from so many years back. (And to Axel's excitement, had still retained his haircut.) So she executed her new rights as a legal adult, and moved in with him. This left Roxas with an impossible decision. Live with his mother who despite outward appearances was a manipulative bitch. Or live with his father, a man who had forced Cloud out of the house, after catching him doing "disgusting things" with a dark haired boy Roxas had only seen around a few times before.

When his self proclaimed "genius" plan of telling his parents that he was living with the other failed, he and Axel made a decision. They were brothers- not of blood, but soul. So they waited till December 23rd, the night Axel's absentminded parents realized they still needed to do their Christmas shopping. Thus leaving the two boys alone. So, holding hands for the last time, they climbed into Mrs. Abner's Ford Focus and turned on the ignition.


	76. Desicrate

11/18/10 So, I have to actually explain this one. I'm usually pretty apathetic, but when I have an opinion, it's all or nothing. I fucking loath autopsies. That's a PERSON. And the idea that a person could totally disrespect another person like that, it's disgusting. A person should get respect in death. Not cut open.

And the same thing with archeologists who open people's tombs. That's a person's resting place. They're dead. They shouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

When they met, Roxas was a medical examiner- had no qualms with cutting the dead open. Axel was a painter, and the sensitive, conscious kind. And he had his complaints with Roxas's job. (_Those are people, Roxas. That's the most disrespectful thing you could do to someone._ _That's __**desecrating **__a body._) When they started dating, he kept his mouth shut, just Roxas not to divulge too much information. He was queasy and Roxas was happy to oblige. In all honesty, people who wanted to know thing creped him out. But, as they got closer, Axel started to pull away. He'd run off and hide away in his studio when Roxas watched his favorite archeology shows.

When the little blond finally had enough it was war. Axel never held back. And in the end he threw out an ultimatum.- Quit the job, or move out.


	77. Originally

11/19/10

* * *

Originally, Axel was cast as the suave, debonair lead -The one who saves the day. But two weeks before shooting was supposed to start, he got a call from his manager. ("Don't even bother. They want you to play the sidekick.") But Axel, who was desperate for any bit part that would come his way, took the role any way.


	78. If Loose Lips Sank Ships

11/20/10

If Loose Lips Sank Ships, Then Baby you'd have Destroyed a Whole Armada by Now- World of Evolution

If you can find these guys DOOO EEEET! They're... AMAZING

* * *

Sometimes Kairi hated being Namine's puppet. Being known as the school's gossip queen had its perks. Everyone hung on her every word, with almost religious reverence. She always caught wind of everything, almost before it happened. But sometimes, she actually felt pretty bad about the end results of her adventures in scandal.


	79. Knife

11/21/10

* * *

At first they came with knives. Hiding in the dead of night. Behind corners. In empty doorways. And when everyone learned to stay in at night, they came back with guns. Blasting through doors and flimsy facades of safety.

The little blond was the worst. He was fast and sharp. Still stuck with his knife after the others moved on. There was really only one person who ever saw him and lived.

That was only because of the pair of redheads who were always a short distance away. They were actually afraid of something and running from it.


	80. Phoneography

11/22/10 GO BUY THE NEW MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE ALBUM! OUT TODAY! IN STORES EVERYWHERE! DANGER DAYS- THE NEW ALBUM FROM MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! MAKES THE PERFECT CHRISTMAS PRESENT! GO BUY IT! NOW!

* * *

Roxas had to be silent. His parents were on the other side of a paper thin wall. Axel' breath coming in short pants over the phone. His hand tugging furiously at himself.


	81. Shades of Gray

11/23/10 Ps- Happy belated 80th!

* * *

Namine was simple. Sweet and wise. Honest and brave. She always laid everything out on the table, and that was what drew Demyx to her. They could share things without shields and daggers. But come their second Christmas together, she had a simple request. "Come visit my mother with me." And that was a challenge only a brave man should face.

From what Demyx gathered from Namine's brothers their mother was a master manipulator. The kind of woman who, at one time had her whole family warring against each other one Christmas season, just so she could get off scot free when she turned up drunk some time around 10 the next night. And this scared Demyx, who despite his easy-going nature never really figured out people. Either they were, or they weren't. And shades of gray didn't really register well.


	82. Happenings

11/24/10

* * *

Olette had issues. On the outside she seemed like your typical loud mouthed, flasher extraordinaire. But she wasn't. She was sad and lonely, like every one of her freshman friends who could lower their standards enough to utter the words "find me a boyfriend." However, Olette could never, ever bring herself to say anything to the effect. She was _Olette_. She was a living legend. Stories of her adventures floated around the school so much; she rarely turned around when she heard her name in the halls. _Everyone _knew her views on authority and about her almost magical ability to not get caught.

A few of her friends knew about her softer side. A few had even made attempts to introduce her to guys. And even though she actually got along with one or two, nothing ever actually happened.

So it wasn't really all that surprising, when drunk Olette asked Hayner if he wanted to have sex. No tact. No half veiled innuendo. Just lust and desperation.


	83. Thanksgiving

11/25/10 HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Also- HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHE! Even though you hate fanfiction and will never read this. Ever. .

* * *

Thursday morning. Roxas peeled his eyes open. The little sunlight that made it through the clouds came in through the curtains Axel forgot to pull closed when he left last night. One sniff of the air, and Roxas knew. It was Thanksgiving. The one day of the year his entire extended family tried to put aside their fights and gather around a turkey- something his vegetarian sister Namine had her complaints about.


	84. School

11/26/10

* * *

Going to school was hard. There was the getting up, the getting dressed. There was always the morning scramble for breakfast that would end with a piece of toast and a sample packet of jam that would leave her starving for the rest of the day. There was the ride, with her mother who still hadn't let Olette get her driving hours in. And of course… there was school.

Olette liked learning. There was always something new and exciting about knowing new things. But the worst part of school… was the kids. Olette didn't have many friends. She chose to stick with the more accepting; frequently artsy kids, and had since middle school. So when the time came to make new friends, she had no clue what she was doing. And she hated her friends.


	85. Work

11/27/10 Sorry it's gimpy... my actual looking for a job cut into my fanfic writing time.

* * *

No one ever said finding a job was easy. Yet somehow, Roxas had the idea stuck in his head.


	86. Spots

11/28/10

I realized... in all my time writing AkuRoku, I've never mentioned the clock tower. HOW SAD IS THAT

* * *

The clocktower used to be a makeout spot. Back in the day, kids would pass the word around, "book" the place for an hour or two. But that was until those kids fell off. A lot of kids saw it happen. They'd stand around and wait for a little blue flag to rise for a few minutes. The sign for ALL CLEAR. They'd wait around the market, pretending to be interested in little baubles and trinkets.

No one saw them go up. But they saw them up there- just for a second. A little blond and some redhead. Long black coats- Unique, but not uncommon for September. Most the kids wandered far off. No one recognized these clowns and first-time visitors always took their time.

They fell. Right off the edge. Rolled right over. They held on to each other as they plummeted. But no one found their bodies. No blood. Nothing.


	87. Parents

11/29/10

* * *

Axel was never a big fan of his parents after the divorce. His mom re-discovered her college love of cheep vodka and schwag. It wasn't uncommon for Axel to throw his backpack on the floor after school; only to find he'd almost hit his mom, who'd forgotten how to sit. It didn't take long for him to realize that he couldn't help her. So he packed up his bags and boarded a plane to Michigan to go live with his dad...


	88. Irrestible

11/30/10

No. I did not get hired. But I _did _freak out about Hello Kitty.

* * *

McDonald's was known for lots of things. Greasy, delicious food Axel seemed to live off of. Being the first company to ever hire Roxas. Being the place where they met. And toys, that despite being twenty-six, Axel still seemed to find irresistible. So it only made sense that he ran to the case displaying the new collection of Hello Kitty watches and Transformer toys the restaurant was now offering. On the other hand, it was a little un-natural for a man his age to be acting like a six-year-old.


	89. Minnie

12/1/10

HAPPY DECEMBER

* * *

In the long-run it was probably better that Hayner had a no "drunk girls" policy. The night ended with Olette somehow finding a six-pack of Blue Moon in the back of the refrigerator in Pence's garage…and drinking it by herself. (With the exception of the last half of bottle 6, which Larxene quickly confiscated.) Being a lightweight and already four shots in, Olette spent the rest of the night trying to learn how to sit on the couch, only to find herself on the floor staring down Minnie the Pomeranian. Which would result in Axel having to help her back up… and the cycle would start all over again.


	90. Questions

12/2/10

* * *

When Roxas's mom quit her job it was only supposed to be for a few months, until they moved. But months turned to a year. One year turned into four. And in the middle of year three, his dad stopped paying child support. In other words, they were fucked. But luckily, a friend of his mom was willing to let them live in her finished basement.

However, when they moved in, neither of them were aware of just how crazy this woman was. She placed them on a curfew, because she "woke up early for work, even though neither she, nor her husband actually did wake up early. She pampered her dogs. Almost beyond the limits of her financial abilities. But as far as Roxas was concerned none of that was important enough to care about. But she did have one annoying trait…

Roxas's mom was something of a pushover. Her few complaints about his life and friends were easily pushed aside. So it came as a total shock, when said crazy woman started bitching. At first it was the occasional comment about the way he kept his room. But that was kind of understandable. He was living in her house- it only made sense that she would have an opinion or two. But then she started digging into his personal life. She'd occasionally ask where he'd been. But it eventually evolved into interrogations. "Who was that dropping you off?" "Where were you last night?" "Did you spend thanksgiving with your dad?" "Are you a virgin?" Questions his mother never even asked. But he was living in her house. He couldn't actually say anything, for fear of having to live in his car.


	91. The Guerilla Warfare of your Eyes

12/3/10

A big thank you goes out to my magical Sarah, who gave me this prompt. 3333

* * *

Their art could be described as crude and abrasive. Springing up over night. Leaving surprises for unsuspecting, upstanding citizens, who'd rather read about the Christian communities' disgust with the shake weight than power wash away murals of social injustice.

They called themselves 8 and 9. Often portrayed themselves as the opposition of injustice. One week they had Kim Jong Il's head on a stick. The next, they had Pol Pot boiling in a kettle, with a crowd of ravenous looking victims surrounding him.

But as far as the police were concerned, the final straw came when they unveiled a portrait of two men in an embrace. Nothing sexual. Just intimate and life-like. But the pigs didn't care. They just wanted them caught.


	92. Black Friday

12/4/10

* * *

Christmas meant depleted bank accounts. Kairi was a "popular" which meant she had a long, long Christmas list. Shopping started in the summer, lurking thrift stores for _the _gift. She found Hayner a camouflage vest she knew he'd die for. In July. Sometime in August, she stumbled across a pair of roller skates for Pence, who'd been trying to loose weight since fourth grade. But the rest of the gang… they were hard to shop for. Sora was allergic to acrylic. No cute, plastic figurines for him. Roxas hated damn near everything to ever exist. So when she found a troll doll that reminded her of Roxas's boyfriend and a metal paupu for Sora, she knew the gods were smiling upon her.


	93. Drastic

12/5/10

* * *

When Riku needed money, he took drastic measures. In fourth grade he stole a hundred bucks from his dad's wallet so he could tag along with his big brother to an amusement park. Even though he had a job, he sold ecstasy on the side. And once his pimped out Kairi's tits on webcam. Some guy from 4chan wanted to see tits. And Riku needed to replace his catalectic converter.


	94. Hookie

12/6/10

* * *

In four years of high school, Larxene had learned one thing- how to play hookie. She wasn't above just outright ditching when she had something better to do. But she liked to go the legal way. This way she couldn't get kicked out, and there was a small chance of her graduating.


	95. LoL

12/7/10 Dear LoL, I'm spending valuable time courting you.

* * *

Axel could sit and play for hours. Eyes pried open. Music so loud he couldn't even feel his eardrums. It was his favorite way to spend his Saturdays.


	96. Schoolyard Horrors

12/8/10 Tru story bro. This was 6th grade. Also the kids wouldn't let me play because no one liked me.

* * *

In sixth grade, tetherball was the shit. Kids would spend their entire recess in line waiting for a chance to play. The aids hated watching. After so many broken noses and three concussions, they had the right to be wary. The kids all laughed it off. Especially the big kid Axel. It was always "I play winner" and Axel always got there first. And he always won.


	97. Stove

12/9/10

* * *

In short, Pence's Christmas party was a disaster. It could have been that part where someone thought it was a good idea to douse the stove with rum. Or maybe it was the part where he caught his longtime crush going upstairs with his best friend. But in all reality, it was probably when the cops arrived.


	98. There

12/12/10

* * *

There's an exact moment when a line is crossed. Be it that last piece of cake, or the deepening of a drunken kiss. There is always a moment. Sometimes it's easily avoidable. Phone calls that could easily never be dialed, shoes that were never purchased. But sometimes the line is near invisible, like the razor thin thread that keeps shallow friendships intact.

Axel was immune to developing things like the ability to detect this moment which was supposed to come with age and practice. It was never as obvious to him as it was to everyone else that he should stop at shot number seven, and never, ever finish shot sixteen. The idea of not scraping his pipe even though he didn't know how to walk horrified him more than the idea of seeing his parents fucking.

Speaking of his parents, they always went away for a weekend at least once a month, leaving Axel home alone. This was _everyone's _favorite weekend. His parents never found a reason to put the kibosh on his boozing so the liquor cabinet was always fair game. Come party weekend, the only one more excited about this than Axel was his boyfriend Roxas.

They'd been friends since third grade. Started dating in 7th. Yet five years later, Roxas was still a virgin. Axel on the other hand, was not. They were explosive and prone to spits. Axel had fucked his fair share of prettyboys, with the occasional girl thrown in. But always within a month or so, they were back together.

This Friday, Axel told everyone he was sick… everyone except Roxas. Beautiful, beautiful Roxas who showed up with a couple bowls of blueberry kush and a handle of Smirnov, just in case.


	99. You Give Love A Bad Name

12/11/10

ONE MORE DAY TILL ONE HUNDRED!

Also-You Give Love A Bad Name-Bon Jovi

* * *

Roxas was usually fine with whoever his friends dated. Kari was head over heals for a douchy, quiet guy, who was prone to bouts of sulking and self pity Roxas never once complained in the two years they dated. But his best friend Axel met this little blond girl who reminded Roxas _oh so much _of himself. And this set his blood on fire. It wasn't that Axel was dating him with a vagina. But it was the girl herself. She was quiet and artistic and found herself sitting by herself more often than not. And it was the similarities that pissed him off.


End file.
